grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Clemente
}} Clemente ''(Pronunciation)'' is a Brownie shepherd who often accompanied by a sheep from the flock he manages. His familiar is Garner. Appearance Distinguishing features: large nose, freckles, thick eyebrows, downward pointed ears Typical dress: simple clothing in natural colors, nothing fancy; he does have a suit for special occasions but it is old and a bit out of fashion Accessories: walking stick, hat with wheat stalk, satchel full of snacks, tools, a blue knit scarf and a rope Personality Single minded, honest, shy, introvert, devoted, generous, kind hearted, easily flustered, well-mannered, old fashioned, sensitive, strong morals, suspicious In short Clemente Greeshawn is a well-mannered hick. He lives on the outskirts of town with his sheep and his familiar and that’s where he likes to stay. He is a simple, very single minded man focusing on one thing at a time. He’s easily flustered in certain situations, even certain discussions and hates how often his mother asks when he’ll be bringing someone home with him for the holiday. He’s old-fashioned, preferring simpler pleasures, and well-mannered. His mother raised a gentleman. He’ll pull a lady’s chair out for her and hold the door for folks. He’s a good guy. Being around large groups of people is exhausting for him and he can be rather shy, preferring the position of wall flower at gatherings. He is a touch sensitive and tends to take things personally, this does however make him a very empathetic creature. He’s incredibly honest and can’t remember the last time he told a lie. Well, except that one time he broke his mum’s good serving plate and he told her he didn’t know what had happened, but that’s an exception because no sane being wants to face the wrath of Meredith Sohn. Abilities * Dark vision - superior vision in dim and dark conditions, doesn’t need a light source such as a torch or fire, cannot discern colors at night * Animal affinity - guard dogs and other creatures consider Brownies to be friendly and rarely attack them, they have a natural skill with animals * Charm resistance - it’s hard to charm a Brownie, they are naturally resistant to being magically charmed, they can however be charmed in other ways Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ An excellent shepherd ✔ Decently capable with tools of all sorts ✔ Hard working �� Uncomfortable in social gatherings �� Emotionally volatile �� Horrid self image Likes - Dislikes Extra * Has excellent handwriting and prefers writing letters to speaking in person * Sheep are about 2’-3’ at the shoulder; Clemente is 3’ total * Absentmindedly sings when alone, he’s not very good but sheep don’t mind * He is actually excellent at baking treats, his mother taught him * He is primarily vegetarian, though this is more accidental than an active life About Brownies Simple, helpful creatures that will do favors for farmers and kind souls; they believe firmly in equal exchange and have strong morals; they are considered adults at 40 years of age and live 300-400 years; Brownies are typically 2’-3’ tall making Clemente rather tall for his species; though primarily known for their good nature and kindness brownies also have rather volatile tempers and can go off at the drop of a hat, seriously, don’t drop one's hat, they go from elated about one thing to devastated about another so quickly it could give one whiplash References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters